


Wish you were sober

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunk Hinata Shouyou, Drunk make out, How Do I Tag, Jealous Miya Atsumu, Kissing, Liquor, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Pining Miya Atsumu, first fic, i listened to the song and immediately had the urge to write this, inspired by Wish you were sober-conan gray, it's powered by gay yearning and quarantine, msby wins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shouyou can hold his liquor.Shouyou can hold his liquor.Atsumu kept repeating those words as he watches Hinata swallow down his fourth shot in a row. His time in Rio taught him a bit more than just how to maneuver ankle-deep in soft sand. With nights of celebration from competitions and bets won surely had an effect on his alcohol tolerance. But still, those rosy cheeks and slightly slurred words were more than enough for Atsumu to know that Hinata Shouyou was in a state more than just fun tipsy.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 169





	Wish you were sober

**Author's Note:**

> hello~  
> this is my first fic and it's atsuhina because they can't seem to leave my mind this quarantine  
> I listened to wish you were sober by Conan gray for the very first time and immediately had to write this down cause pining Miya Atsumu and him being jealous is just so gooddd  
> haha sorry for the mistakes and thank you to my lovely friend @wonder_wonpil for helping writing this

Shouyou can hold his liquor.

_ Shouyou can hold his liquor. _

Atsumu kept repeating those words as he watches Hinata swallow down his fourth shot in a row. His time in Rio taught him a bit more than just how to maneuver ankle-deep in soft sand. With nights of celebration from competitions and bets won surely had an effect on his alcohol tolerance. But still, those rosy cheeks and slightly slurred words were more than enough for Atsumu to know that Hinata Shouyou was in a state more than just fun tipsy. 

He made his way to the orange-haired crowd magnet with a glass of water in hand, ready to bring him back to the dorm for some goodnight’s rest. 

“Ah, c’mon Tsumu, can’t we have some fun once in a while?” Hinata asked, denying his much-needed glass of water. “It’s not every day you win against those pesky Adlers right?”

Atsumu sighed as he tries to switch Hinata’s red plastic cup with his own. Sure, Atsumu knows how happy Hinata must be- finally defeating his long time rival Kageyama in his first debut game, proving just how worthy he is despite the small stature that the other’s looked down upon. Now, he’s laughing with a small crowd surrounding him, vulnerable to the ginger’s overwhelming social magnet. 

Of course Bokuto had to throw a party after today’s win. Inviting acquaintances and all sorts of old friends. Atsumu had no idea how Bokuto managed to gather this many people in such a short amount of time. The words “training camp” and “Tokyo tower” were thrown quite a lot when he asked the man himself, but he knew better than to question his words. 

Back to the matter at hand, Atsumu disliked the current state that Shouyou was in. He might be twenty-two and probably has experienced this type of party more than Atsumu would like to know, but the way some of the people here looked and touched him made Atsumu crush a few beer cans. He particularly didn’t like the tall brunette with the cheeky grin, making way with his hand around Shouyou’s neck, babbling about this so-called “fun time in Rio”.

What’s worse is how... Hinata just  _ lets  _ them? Atsumu knew how Hinata doesn’t mind and even thrives with human contact, so it may be that the beer Atsumu drank has made it’s way to his blood flow but he didn’t know that. 

He’s had enough and he’s getting out of here with Hinata one way or another. 

He talked his way into the group claiming how it’s time for them to bounce with reasons such as “morning practice” and “Coach’s gonna kill us if we’re late” even though practice was canceled due to today’s win. He took red-cheeked Hinata by the hand and made their way to the less crowded apartment hallway, finally escaping the loud noise that’s been occupying his ears for the last 4 hours. 

Hinata’s giggles and small talk filled the air as they walked back to their ‘10 minutes away from the gym’ dorm. Their ride here was faster as Sakusa was kind enough to let them sit in the backseat of his car on the way to Bokuto and Akaashi’s shared apartment, but after the obligatory hour in the party has passed, Sakusa was more than happy to finally leave his strategically planned corner to the door, leaving the other two volleyball idiots with no ride home except for their feet.

The chilly air in Tokyo had no mercy on the two, with wind striking every other second sending chills down their bones. Atsumu shudders as his cold hands brushed against Shouyou’s warm ones. Hinata noticed and decided not to ignore it, with quick moves of his hand, now theirs are comfortably intertwined in with no witness but the street lamps. 

Hinata grinned at the act and at Atsumu’s now red cheeks- this time, not of cheap beer. Atsumu knows that this is what he’s been yearning for the past months that he’s been able to fulfill his high school promise.  _ “One day, I’m gonna set for ya.”  _ he said that in such confidence seven years ago and now he not only does that every day, he even gets to be in the presence of heaven’s light while doing so. Throwing out compliments and praises as if Atsumu’s heart doesn’t do somersaults every time he hears them. He used to think that just about everyone would be happy with such praises, but now he’s just accepted the fact that maybe his gaze lingers a little bit longer whenever Hinata does a good play, or that he wished the hugs after scored points would last a bit longer and had meant something more than what he would be proud to admit. Now he just comes to Osamu’s shop whenever he feels particularly lonely to gush out about how wonderful his quick with Hinata feels as if he hasn’t done it more than a thousand times. His twin just wishes he would grow a ball or two and actually tell the ginger his feelings, a final end to his suffering. He knew of course, long before Atsumu even realized himself. It was pretty clear after all the match replay’s of Karasuno Atsumu had watched before bed like it was some kind of ritual. Even that was a bit much considering how this wasn’t the first time Inarizaki lost a match. 

They miraculously arrive in front of their dorm rooms after what felt like a decade of walking hand in hand. The subtle touches and tightening of their hands along the way has Atsumu over the moon happy, if only they could act this way without the alcohol influence. Atsumu could only dream until he felt the strong arms on his waist hugging him, strands of hair tickling Atsumu’s neck. He could feel Hinata’s warmth seeping in through the fabric of his poor excuse of a jacket.

“Ah, Tsumu, how are you so warm?” 

Hinata looked up, red-cheeked, and with a sultry look in his eyes. He leans in and tiptoes a bit leaving little to no space between them. Waiting for a response. 

Atsumu closed the gap with knowledge of how these things usually turned out but gave in anyway. His soft lips pressed against the other felt better than what Atsumu had imagined. The heat of it quickly spreading from his cheeks to his neck. His hand traveled to the smaller’s waist as he felt Hinata’s fingers threaded between his hair. 

His teeth scraped oh so gently across Hinata’s lower lip, asking for permission which the other happily gives. His tongue soon explored the other’s mouth in passion, and Atsumu finds Hinata sandwiched between him and the drywall. Gentle tugs were felt from his hair as he deepens their kiss, now pulling him closer by the waist. 

Hinata opens his room’s door in a rush, momentarily putting a stop to the throbs of their now swollen mouths. But he wastes no time in continuing where he had left off. Hinata’s right hand interlocked with Atsumu’s left, pressed against the wall and the other hanging on to Atsumu’s shoulder’s as his knees gave out. 

Atsumu pulled back in stolen breaths, “we can’t do this,” he panted. 

Hinata looked at him with rosy eyes and heated cheeks, clearly out of breath. Atsumu bit his lip at the sight and shine of his lips. 

“Yer drunk, this is wrong.” Atsumu pulled back his hand from reaching out. “I’m sorry.”

Hinata let out a sigh, hands playing with each other. “Okay,” he whispers, “sorry for the trouble.”

Atsumu stares at the ceiling of his room as he relives the recent events. He  _ really  _ didn’t want it to stop, but he knew better than to take advantage of his drunk state. He blows out a sigh in fatigue, as his eyes start to close. He touches his lips and feels the throb he wished lasted longer. Atsumu turns around to the other side of his bed finally giving out to sleep, wishing mercy on the hangover that’s to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed that and leave some kudos and comments if you did!! they're greatly appreciated


End file.
